Eau de Gaga (perfume)
Eau de Gaga is the second unisex perfume by Lady Gaga, launched in 2014, through Gaga's Haus Laboratories label in association with Coty Inc. The fragrance was revealed via Twitter on August 7, 2014, with the first promotional photo by Steven Klein. Based on the region of purchase, the perfume may have included a special gift in addition. These gifts included either a special "Eau De Gaga" handbag or an exclusive promotional CD containing a duet with Tony Bennett, "I Can't Give You Anything But Love", from the album, Cheek to Cheek. Background Ingredients The fragrance is built around a beautiful heart of white violet, an intoxicating flower that fuses male and female attractions. To counterbalance this opulent woody-floral intensity, the scent opens with an invigorating burst of sparkling lime that exudes dynamic vibrancy. And it evolves into a sensual trail based on leather, adding a primal quality to the scent. Eau de Gaga - White Violet.jpg Eau de Gaga - Sparkling Lime.png Eau de Gaga - Instinct Leather.png Bottle The bottle mirrors the perfume by uniting masculine and feminine design aesthetics. Its stark lines and sleek black lacquered finish deliver a bold statement in simplicity. For an added touch of luxury, the front of the flacon is adorned with a silver nameplate that is printed with the words “''Paris – New York''” and the number 001. The names of the two cities reflect Haus Laboratories’ global identity and the number 001 represents the beginning of a long story, one which is still to be continued. Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 007.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 003.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 010.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 008.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 004.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 006.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 001.png Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 002.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 005.jpg Haus Laboratories - Eau de Gaga 009.jpg Collection :The perfume is released in a "eau de parfum" (EDP) concentration with natural spray. Eau de Gaga - Packshot with Box.jpg|Pack Eau de Gaga - Bottle.jpg|Bottle Lady Gaga Eau de Gaga ed.jpg Eau de Gaga - 30ml Spray packaging.jpg|2 Eau de Gaga - 50ml Spray packaging.jpg|3 Eau de Gaga - 75ml Masterpiece packaging 001.jpg|4 Eau de Gaga - 75ml Masterpiece packaging 002.jpg Eau de Gaga - Body Lotion.jpg|6 Eau de Gaga - Shower Gel.jpg|8 Eau de Gaga - Small EDP box set.jpg|10 Eau de Gaga - Medium EDP box set.jpg|11 Eau de Gaga Tester 50ml.png|12 #Miniature (15mL) #Small (30mL) #Regular (50mL) #Masterpiece Edition (75mL) #Body Lotion (75mL) #Body Lotion (200mL) #Shower Gel (75mL) #Shower Gel (200mL) #Small EDP (30mL, 75mL Shower Gel) #Small EDP (30mL, 75mL Shower Gel, 75mL Body Lotion) # Medium EDP (50ml, 75ml Shower Gel) # 50ml Tester Box Special gifts 1412345771_gag.png|1 Eau de Gaga Gift Bag.png Eau_De_Gaga_CD.jpg|2 #Hand bag ##Seen in Lithuania #"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" promotional CD Release schedule & stores *'Italy, France, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary:' September 1, 2014 *'Germany, Spain': September 15, 2014 *'UK: '''September 17, 2014 *'Russia, Canada, Finland, Australia': November 1, 2014 *'Denmark:' November 10, 2014 *'USA:''' January 15, 2015 Campaign Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 001.jpg|Promotional poster Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 002.png Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 003.jpg|Online Promotional Image Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 004.jpg Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 005.png :Photography by Steven Klein. Category:Fragrances